Love is War?
by ImyMe ' ' Wishing
Summary: Miku akan membuat music video lagu terbarunya, Love is War. Tapi, ia disuruh untuk mencari sesuatu untuk music video tersebut dan membuatnya mencuri. Bad summary, judul tidak sesuai dengan cerita.  Mind to R&R?


**A/N**: Hi! Saya 'Saya sendiri lupa' panggil aja Miki. Ini Fic ke-3 saya dan fic pertama di fandom ini.  
Saya sangat berharap dukungan dari para readers *bows* Dan saya juga meminta maaf pada readers yang beragama Islam.  
Maaf jika saya menghina atau sebagainya, karena saya agama Kristen, jadi saya tidak begitu tahu.  
Dan jika ada yang tersinggung, maafkan saya, karena saya tidak bermaksud.

Miku : Sejak kapan kamu jadi sopan begitu?

**A/N**: Eee... hehehe... sya kan cuman mencoba menbuat First impression di fandom ini -3-  
Tau lah, aku habis hiatus di fic ku yang lain... Untuk judulnya, saya nggak tau mau kasih nama apa.

Miku : Yeah, whatever. Aku baca Disclaimnya yah!

**A/N** : Wah! Miku! Aku tersanjung TT_TT kamu rajin banget!

Miku : Miki nggak punya apa-apa kecuali Fic-fic yang telah dia buat.  
VOCALOID bukan punya MIKI tapi punya CFM Inc.! And rated T for the word 'Nakoba'

**WARNING:: OOC, Gajeness, Nggak Lucu, Garing, Lebay, Abal, Mungkin Menghina, Kalau anda beragama Islam dan mudah tersinggung atau marah, JANGAN DI BACA!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Love is War?**

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

Hari ini, seperti biasa, Miku Hatsune seorang remaja umur 16 tahun yang sedang populer sekarang, sedang menunggu pemberitahuan pihak bersangkutan (?) untuk tindakan lebih lanjut (maaf) maksud saya, tentang lagu yang akan ia rekam selanjutnya. Ia sedang duduk di ruang tunggu.

"Aahh! Miku-chan!" Datang seorang cewek rambut coklat ke arah Miku sambil berlarian.

"Eh, Meiko-nee? Ada apa?" Tanya Miku.

"Lagu... hah... berikutnya... hah..." Meiko masih kehabisan napas. Ia berusaha untuk mengejar napasnya yang tertinggal (ngejarnya sampai ke ujung dunia -taboked-)

"Tenang dulu... Jadi, Apa lagu berikutnya?"

"Love is War" jawab Meiko.

"Apa yang harus kupersiapkan untuk video clip nanti?" Miku bertanya kepada Meiko. (Penjelasan: Kenapa si Miku nanya tentang video clipnya, padahal ia belum merekam lagunya:: Karena ia tahu bahwa semua orang di studionya pemalas. Sehingga dia sendiri yang menyiapkan properti untuk videoclipnya. Aku menaruh simpati padamu...)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Toa Mesjid."

.

.

"..."

.

"..."

.

"A... apa?"

.

"Toa Mesjid."

.

"..."

.

"TOA MESJID!" Meiko akhirnya berteriak hingga Miku budeg.

"Too... toa mesjid? Buat apa?"

"Ya, buat video clipnya, lah! Emang untuk apa lagi?"

"Trus, aku dapatnya dari mana?"

"Ya dari Mesjid!"

"A... ano.."

"Kalau kamu gak dapat, kontrak kita bakalan batal!" Meiko membentak Miku dan kembali pergi masuk ke kantornya yang penuh dengan sake, bir, vodka, ganja... (Ngga sampe ke narkoba kale...)

"Huh... masa aku di suruh nyari toa mesjid?" Miku berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa Miku-nee?"

"Gyyyaaa!" Miku kaget dan akhirnya jatuh dari kursi gaya anime.

"Ahh... gomen, gak berusaha buat ngengagetin kok..."

"Rin! Len! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Bentak Miku pada 2 kagamine.

"Nggak kok... Eh, mau kita bantuin nyari toa mesjid nggak?" Jawab keduanya serentak.

"Hmm..." Miku akhirnya berpikir sangat lama '_Kalau ku terima, nanti bisa celaka! Kalau nggak, aku bakalan nyari sampai 1 tahun pun nggak dapat-dapat!_' Dengan ragu-ragu Miku menjawab "Okelah kalau begitu..."

"Jam 5 sore bentar, kita kumpul di depan warung pak Budi yah!" Kata Rin

"Good bye!" Lanjut Len, dan mereka berdua pun keluar dari studio dengan Miku yang masih duduk di kursi sambil merasakan perasaan yang buruk... dan membahayakan... (udahlah Miku, nggak usah khawatir! Mereka nggak akan melakukan apa-apa kepadamu kok!)

"Yeah..., itu menurut kamu, Author sialan! Kamu itu, ini baru fic pertama kamu di fandom ini, udah berlagak! Udah deh jangan sombong! Yang boleh sombong disini hanya gue, HATSUNE MIKU!"

(Apa? Maaf, aku nggak dengar...)

"Cih..., Author sialan..."

* * *

. 17.00 – Warung pak Budi.

"Mana sih, Miku nee-chan? Lama banget!" Kata Rin sambil duduk menyantap bakso yang baru dibelinya.

"Rinirin, kalau makan terus bisa gemuk loohh..." Len duduk disamping Rin hanya duduk (Iya, hanya duduk, nggak ngapa-ngapain)

"Fakta tidak menyatakan hal itu" Balasnya dan kembali menyantap baksonya dengan gairah yang bisa bikin orang orang sekitarnya ngiler.

"Rin! Len!" Dari kejauhan terlihat sang idola kita berlari dengan slow motion.

Rin berbalik ke arah Miku "Eh, Miku-nee... Lama banget! Udah mau magrib nih!" Dan kembali menghabiskan baksonya dengan hasil mangkuk baksonya kosong karena udah habis (ya iyalah!)

"Iya, entar orang-orang pada datang mau sholat!"

"Ya udah, ayo kita langsung aja"

Dan akhirnya, mereka bertiga pun berangkat ke mesjid yang berada sekitar 6 mil. Dan setelah 3 hari 3 malam 3 kali puasa dan 3 kali mati, mereka pun sampai di mesjid yang tadinya 6 mil jaraknya ternyata adalah mesjid yang tepat berada disamping warung bakso pak Budi.

"Ngapain kita jauh-jauh pergi? Mesjidnya aja dekat gini!" Bentak Miku yang udah kehabisan napas.

"Go... Gomen..."

"Udah lah! Kita langsung aja minta sama Ustadnya!"

"Siapa bilang kita bakal minta Ustadnya" Jawab keduanya serentak sambil memasang senyum yang sangat licik plus aura aneh disekeliling mereka.

"Ja... jadi..., maksud kalian..." Jawab Miku gugup. Dia tau apa yang akan dilakukan mereka...

"Yup, kita bakalan nyuri toa mesjidnya! Dan, yang melakukan itu adalah kamu, Miku-nee"

"Kok... harus aku?" Miku mulai bergetar takut kena kutuk (gak ada hubungannyaa =.=")

"Kan kakak yang mau pake! Jadi, kakak yang ambil, donk!"

'_Hancurlah masa depanku!_' pikir Miku dalam hati sambil berjalan mengikuti 2 kagimine yang berada di depannya.

"Ok, aku udah siapin tangga, kakak sisa manjat dan ambil toanya!" Kata Rin dengan nada gembira.

"Dan kami akan tetap berada di bawah sini memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat!" Len ikut-ikutan senyum.

'_Ada udang di balik batu nih..._' Miku nggak yakin dengan kedua kagamine ini yang udah terkenal suka ngerjain orang. (Kan udah dibilang, mereka nggak bakalan ngapa-ngapain...)

"Itu menurutmu Author!" Teriak Miku kepada Author gaje bin ajaib (?)

"Huh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Miku-nee?"

"E... enggak kok..."

"Ya udah! Cepat naik tangganya!" bentak Len.

Miku pun memanjat tangga tersebut sambil sesekali menoleh kebawah untuk melihat 2 kagamine itu masih berada dibawah untuk menjaganya. Ketika dia sudah mengambil toanya dia berteriak

"Rin! Len! Aku udah dapat toanya!"

Miku menoleh kebawah dan mendapati mereka telah pergi meninggalkan dia sendiri.

"EEh! Pencuri toa! Turun kau! Kembalikan toa itu!"

Dia pun menoleh kesumber suara tersebut. '_Eh, ternyata pak ustad... Pak Ustad... OMG! PAK USTAD!_'. Miku pun turun kebawah dengan (tidak) hati-hati dan dikejar-kejar pak Ustad

"Awas kau pencuri toa! Kalau kamu gak kembalikan, maka YME gak akan ngampuni kamu!"

Kata-kata terakhir pak ustad sebelum dia kehabisan napas dan berhenti mengejar Miku menggema di telinganya

'_Yang pasti, kagamine... kalian akan mendapat balasannya_' pikir Miku sambil terus berlari ke rumahnya yang berada dipinggir jalan, disebelah tong sampah, ditengah tengah tanah, diatas bumi, dibawah langit

* * *

. Keesokan harinya. 10.00 Studio Crypton

"KALIAN AKAN MATIII!"

"Hah? Kamu siapa yah?" (Innocent Kagamine mode:ON)

"WHATTHAA? Jangan pura-pura bohong yah! Aku tau kalian kemar-" Belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia dipotong oleh Kaiko

"Miku-chan..., kekerasan itu nggak baik! Entar kamu bakal kena sial loh!" Kaiko berusah membela Rin & Len.

Kata-kata Kaiko menggema di telinganya (Ah, cliché!)

"Ta... tapi...!"

Jari telunjuk Kaiko yang manis berada diatas bibir Miku.

"Jangan balas kejahatan dengan kejahatan, yah!" Setelah mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum, Kaiko berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Kalian beruntung! Lain kali, akan ku balas kalian!" Bentak Miku sambil men-deathglare mereka berdua. Kemudian pergi masuk keruang rekaman. Kedua kagamine itu hanya menjulurkan lidah mereka layaknya anak kecil.

* * *

. Skip 2 pengambilan Video Clip. 17.45

"Miku-chan! Act Natural, okey?" Teriak Gumi sebagai staff penata lampu.

"Oke Gumi-chan!" Wajah Miku emang ceria, tapi, dalam hati dia lagi merasa ada yang off. Seperti daun bawangnya (Leek) yang habis dikulkas. Maksud saya, dia lagi merasa sesuatu yang buruk gitu.

"Ok, MULAI!" Pintah Luka slaku Sutradara

Pengambilan videoclip itu berjalan lancar, tetapi pada jam 18.00, di telinga Miku, terdengarlah suara-suara Ustad baca ayat Alquran. Dan hasilnya nya...

"KYYAAAA!"

Miku jatuh gaya anime dari Monas (Anggap aja menara, atau apa itu, Monas) Dan masuk rumah sakit selama 2 minggu.

**End.

* * *

**

**A/N** : Jelek banget yah? Maklumin aja, ini juga pertama kali aku buat fic dengan gaya menulis seperti ini. Maka dari itu, Grammar saya nggak dapat dijamin. Untuk menara itu, saya emang nggak tau. Jika, diantara para readers ada yang tau, kasih tau lewat review yah! Yang tersinggung, yang marah, menganggap sya keren (?), nggak apa-apa, sya menerima Flame anda ^.

**Mind to REVIEW?**


End file.
